Worth It
by Kayka-chan
Summary: Sakura knew what could happen, she just didn't imagine that it would be this bad. KakashiXSakura oneshot unless otherwise requested.


**Greetings!**

**I bring you the product of watching far too much Naruto and letting my imagination go into overdrive. I do hope you enjoy the ride (But do keep your hands and feet inside at all times)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do, however, own a very nice shirt with Kakashi on it.**

* * *

_Worth It_

--

_As we drudge along and pursue our  
dream, we never must lose sight.  
For all we hope to have in life,  
there must always be a fight._

--

Sakura never liked irony.

She found it annoying and highly unhelpful.

Which is why, of course, she could be found violently cursing irony as she felt something terribly wrong in her womb the day after Kakashi and she had received a report that the an enemy invasion was closing in on their village. She had had a hunch that this could happen—not the invasion part, but the part where the birth would go wrong. Her family had a history of bad births, her own being rather violent and ending in death for her mother.

She had told Kakashi this after she had found out that she was pregnant with his kid. He took it rather well, all things considered, especially since the baby was not planned. They had been in a relationship for a while. Over a year, in fact, but hadn't told anyone. He had agreed with her that it would be a bit of a predicament if anyone found out because they would accuse her of some pretty nasty things, so they had kept it quiet.

She soon came to realize that she did have deeper feelings for him, and he for her, but neither of them acted on it because they both knew. They both knew that one day; one of them wouldn't be coming home. So the plan was that they would stay in the shadows about this and neither of them would even hint about marriage.

Kakashi wasn't necessarily thrilled to be becoming a father and not marrying her, something about his macho male sense of duty. But, after a long argument, he offered to help her out as much as he could and that, if she was in that much danger, then she shouldn't take the chance and just abort it.

Yet, Sakura took the chance anyway.

She told herself that it was worth it.

Of course, the first thing that would come to her mind as soon as the ripping pain crashed through her womb, the medic in her knowing that it was far too harsh and quick for a contraction at that early of a stage of birth, was if it really was worth it. Her screams hadn't helped. Not one bit.

She had insisted that she come along to a meeting of the village's shinobi as they were briefed on the problem nearing the village at a startling pace, seeing as she was a shinobi herself, just on maternity leave. Kakashi had agreed to it, telling her that she had a point and a right to know what could and probably will happen.

Sakura had been feeling a little off the whole day, but she had just shrugged it off and told herself that she always felt a little weird since her child had shifted. Never in her wildest dreams would she guess that it was a foreboding sign of the fact that she was about to go through hell and back again.

She never would have guessed that she would suddenly start screaming in the middle of a meeting full of hardened warriors and friends. Never would she have guessed that instead of water breaking, blood would gush.

Never.

--

To the people in the room, especially those of whom thought of Sakura as a friend, it was the most horrifying sound that they had heard as of yet, rivaled only by the Nine Tails' call. She had suddenly winced, and whimpered; a prelude to what was to come, before she tossed her head back, her pink hair flying with her movements, as her mouth opened and she screamed, high and shrill, one sentence over and over again;

"Help him!

Help him!

_Help him_!"

As she crashed to the floor, a sudden puddle of blood surrounding her mysteriously, for no one had been paying attention to where it had come from, then Kakashi had pushed his way through the crowd of people and caught her before she had a chance to actually make contact with the ground. Naruto followed quickly behind and hovered over, calling for Sakura loudly. Kakashi was quieter about his alarm.

He whispered for her to look at him, he whispered her name. His one eye looked more desperate than anyone had ever seen him look. Sakura just looked off into space with wide open and blank eyes as she continued to scream before her voice was suddenly cut off and her whole body went limp.

Everyone was frozen, each with a different expression on their faces, before Kakashi had stood up quickly, Sakura cradled against him, and turned to survey the crowd, obviously looking for something or someone. His eye passed over one spot before quickly flicking back to it again.

"Ino, come." He had ordered, his voice steady and stern but with an underline of urgency that had the medic rushing forward as the crowd parted for her. She trailed behind him as he made a move to exit from the room.

"Halt!" Danzou had angrily ordered, slamming his one good hand down on his desk and upsetting a jar of ink that rolled to the floor with a glassy sounding thud. Kakashi and Ino both obeyed, turning to look back at their Hokage. "Kakashi, I did not say that you could leave, much less take one of the medics with you." He explained, the anger underlining his words and giving them a dangerous tone. Kakashi had nodded his understanding and Ino looked appalled but held her tongue. Danzou adopted an expression that could have passed for smug. "Good. Now, resume your position and put her down." Kakashi had sighed in a troubled way and turned around to face the hokage completely.

"Hold on." Kakashi had answered in a pleasantly and equally dangerous voice before he once again whirled around and stalked off. Danzou didn't even have time to object.

Kakashi had gently laid her out on a bed in the room next to the Hokage's office before turning back to the medic and fixing her with a look.

"Keep her and my child alive." Were his simple orders. He turned to give the unconscious girl a look of longing, missing Ino's surprised look at his admission that he was the father; the position previously unknown by everyone aside from Sakura who had told no one.

He clenched his eye shut and grit his teeth, leaving the room to get back to the meeting. He wished that he could stay with her. Oh, he wished it down to the very core of his being, but he had a job to do and a village to protect and he trusted Ino. He knew what he had to do and he liked to think that he knew his place very well. He listened as well as he could while the Hokage gave his orders to have the village civilians evacuated to a safe place before dismissing his soldiers into battle.

--

Sakura was startlingly aware of everything that was happening, her pain snapping her awake even if she couldn't bring herself to move. She knew that something was not right and she knew that if it didn't get fixed soon, her baby would die. The very thought bringing panic and fear to her heart, a stronger sensation, by far, than that of the pain.

She recognized her friend and rival, Ino, hovering above her and at her base. She recognized the expression upon the young woman's face as obvious and unrestrained dread and vulnerability. Sakura was yelling at her body to move, to get up and help, to get her baby out of her before he or she died. Her finger twitched, her eyes blinked, but no movement came that would help with the birthing.

"Um… Uh… Uhg!" Sakura heard Ino mumble to herself, vocalizing her helplessness for which Sakura agreed with wholeheartedly. She pushed at herself, trying to get herself to push to no avail. That is, until another lace of pain rocketed through her body, starting at her womb and working its way all over. Sakura yelped loudly and reared her chest off the table like she thought that it would help at all.

"Holy fraking _shit_!" She yelled, causing Ino to jump and rush up so that she stood next to Sakura's head.

"Sakura?" Ino yelled, right in Sakura's ear and causing her to wince. Sakura waved her hand by her ear and tried to sit herself up. Ino made a protesting noise and pushed her back down.

"Hey…" Sakura protested weakly, trying to work up enough energy to care. Ino rolled her eyes and pat her hand against Sakura's enlarged abdomen, causing another bump of soreness and eliciting a grunt from Sakura. She was about to ask Ino what was happening to her before all thought process was cut off by a strong throb of pain that left her gasping in the aftermath. Ino gulped loudly. Sakura lay on her back, face already damp with sweat and cracked her eye open to look up at her friend. "Do you know what I need to do?" she asked weakly. Ino didn't answer. "Ino?" Sakura prompted, lifting her head off the pillow and looking at her.

"Not… really."

"Pardon?" Sakura said, hoping that she heard wrong.

"I never delivered a baby, okay? I just read about it in books." Ino explained in a rush. Sakura looked at her dumbly before she clenched her eyes shut and let out a hiss at the new pulse of aching. She had the sudden urge to push and on the next, what she assumed were the contractions, however absurdly painful they were, she bore down and began to push. Ino watched. "Is it supposed to be this bad?" She asked, wrinkling her nose against the scent of blood.

"No!" Sakura exclaimed, irritated. She needed help. She couldn't do this by herself. She already felt weak and it had barely started. "Ino, do something!"

"What am I supposed to do?" She questioned, somewhat desperately, waving her hands around. Sakura rolled her head back and forth on the pillow.

"I don't know! Talk, or something—!" She broke off with a gurgled gasp and a whimper, clenching her teeth and holding her breath.

"About what?" Ino asked, rushing down towards the end the baby would come out of. Sakura was glad she at least knew _that_.

"It. Doesn't. Matter." Sakura ground out, her hands clenching the fabric of her shirt over her large stomach. She gasped for air and blinked the sweat out of her eyes. "Anything. Distract me." Sakura couldn't see her friend over her stomach but she could guess that she was wearing the expression that she usually saved for idiots and especially pressuring circumstances.

"Um… So… Kakashi-sensei, huh? I never would have guessed him." Ino's voice wafted up to Sakura who let out a breathy laugh.

"I believe it. " She answered in a strained voice.

"What do you see in him? I mean, he always wears a mask so… what?"

"I… I dunno? I like his hair."

"It is rather nice, isn't it?"

"It is."

"Is the sex good?"

"Oh, _Wonderful_."

Ino laughed giddily.

"Did he… what? Ask you out or something?"

"Not really. We were both pretty drunk and lonely. It just sorta happened, then we couldn't – ow – stop it."

"How long has it been going on?"

"Over a year."

"Really? You guys didn't even hint at it! I mean, there were _some_ things, but nothing big!"

"That was the idea."

"It was a secret?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Don't be. You would have found out sooner or later."

"Probably. I am that good, after all."

"Modest, too."

"Why, thank you."

Sakura tried to laugh but it sounded more like a croak. Ino filled the slowly dragging time with idle chatter that helped distract Sakura from the bone rattling pain. Every time she started to feel herself giving up she would give herself a mental slap and tell herself to keep going.

"So, then the bitch stands up, and I'm getting ready to fight her because, I really didn't want her to ruin the nice dress I just—" Ino stopped suddenly and feel silent, the only sound in the room being Sakura's labored gasps and grunts.

"What? What's wrong?" Sakura questioned desperately, afraid that something was going even more wrong than it already was. If that was possible.

"I think the fighting's started." Ino informed her quietly. Sakura felt both relived and worried at the same time. Relieved that things weren't getting worse, but worried for Kakashi. Ino seemed to know this, or just automatically went to assure her so that Sakura didn't panic and send her condition spiraling. "He'll be fine. Copy Ninja, remember?"

"Yeah…"

And on time dragged.

Sakura held on, pushing herself far beyond any limits that she had. She wished that Kakashi was here. She wished that this would be over. She wanted to just give in. It would be rather easy. Too easy. Far easier than this.

She felt cold. She felt faint. The medic in her knew that it was because of how much blood she had lost, but it didn't do much to offer comfort. When a particularly strong contraction took her, she could feel blood trickle down her lip from where she was biting into it.

"I can't do this…" She suddenly whispered in a raspy voice. Ino heard it though.

"No! Sakura, don't say that." She had growled at her. Sakura closed her eyes and rolled her head around pointlessly.

"I _can't_! It hurts!" She felt tears rise up to her eyes and trickle out the corners. "I need Kakashi." She choked.

"He can't come. Sakura, push!" Ino urged. Sakura shook violently and a sob bubbled up and burst out of her lips. "Sakura, _please_! You're almost there!"

She didn't even have the strength to tell Ino to stop yelling. Her body and her mind couldn't take this much stress and pain. They entered a sort of trance, just doing what Ino told her to do without a second thought or question. Sakura technically lost consciousness, but her body kept moving without her.

"Kakashi…" She whispered over and over again.

--

Ino had never felt so helpless. She didn't know what to do in this situation. She had read about birthing but it's a whole shit load different once you're sitting here. That, and this wasn't just a routine birth. She had no idea what to do, what pain meds would be okay to give Sakura, if she should drink anything or what helps ease the stress.

It was one of the scariest moments of her life when Sakura had almost given up. She knew that that was bad, sort of like a person sleeping in the snow. Ino figured that as soon as Sakura stopped working, she wouldn't start up again and then the baby and she would die. Kakashi-sensei had left her a mission and she was going to finish it.

She tried to think back to the book. It had said that the opening dilated, but Ino couldn't see if it was through all the blood. Plus, she didn't have the proper lighting in this room. When she had called up some chakra to try to heal whatever was bleeding, she realized that it was coming from _inside_ of Sakura. As soon as she realized this, she almost started to hyperventilate, worried that the baby had suffocated in all the blood.

She was fighting her every instinct to run out of this room and find Kakashi-sensei and pull him in here by his hair. Or to find Shizune, who had a lot more experience with this stuff than Ino did.

"Ino?" Sakura asked, her voice sounding small and pitiful. Ino jumped in surprise and tried to look at her friend over her stomach.

"What?"

"Am I almost done?"

Ino gulped. She didn't know! How was she supposed to tell? Then she got an idea of sorts. A nasty, completely embarrassing idea, but an idea nonetheless. She stretched herself out so that she could almost see over the stomach.

"This might feel weird, but it's okay." She warned before she took a deep breath, held it in, and knelt down closer so that she could see what she was doing. She gently wiggled her fingers around before she carefully and hesitantly pushed them past the blood and into Sakura's opening. She felt around, not going in very far before she hit something. It surprised her so much she almost wretched her hand back out of there as fast as she could, but she just made a face and bore with it. It felt like a head of hair, but gooey-er and weirder. "Okay," Ino started, slowly pulling her fingers back out so that she didn't hurt her friend more than she already was. "You're almost done, okay? Just keep pushing." _Please_, she begged silently. Sakura whimpered but she saw her leg muscles clench and knew that she was pushing.

Ino had no idea how long this had been going on for, but it was for an awfully long time. Whether it was normal for labor to go this long or if this was just a Sakura thing, Ino couldn't tell. She couldn't hear the sounds of fighting anymore, so she hoped that was a good thing. She decided to share this with Sakura.

"I can't hear the fighting anymore. Maybe the enemy surrendered." She informed Sakura brightly. Sakura just grunted. Ino pushed on; "Kakashi-sensei could be up here any second, you know." She was trying to find something, anything, that would keep Sakura's spirit's up. At the moment, he seemed to be the most logical choice. Then the door swished open quickly and Ino squeaked in surprise as she shot to her feet and took a defensive stance, looking over at it. She blinked in shock and relaxed her position. "Well, speak of the devil." She said with a shaky smile.

Kakashi-sensei didn't even seem to have that many injuries on him, but he did look somewhat tired, probably because he used his sharingan. Behind him was Naruto, who looked to be in, pretty much, perfect condition, Sai, who just looked curious, damn him, and Yamato, who just stood by the back wall, looking just as tired as Kakashi-sensei. Sakura didn't even seem to notice them at all as she clenched her eyes shut and was letting out a high keening noise as tears mixed with the sweat and ran down her face.

Kakashi-sensei took three long strides and knelt down so that his face was near hers. Ino could only see one eye, but it still spoke in volumes. He was worried for her and he was scared. His hand came up and gently smoothed out the hair on her head. She opened her eyes at the sensation and looked right at him before reaching her hand up to brush the tips of her fingers across his masked face. She smiled weakly.

Ino didn't want to interrupt them, so she busied herself with shooing the rest of Sakura's team out into the hallway to give them some privacy. She shut the door and went to resume her position at Sakura's base. She had a mission to finish, after all.

--

Sakura was almost positive that she was hallucinating when she saw Kakashi's masked face a few inches from her own. That the pain had finally driven her completely crazy, or something along those lines, but as soon as her fingers made contact with a solid surface she couldn't stop the absentminded smile. His eye had followed the trail of her hand and it had crinkled up into his smile as soon as she had touched him.

"How're you holding up?" He asked. Sakura tried to snort but it sounded more like a hiccup.

"Fabulously." She answered, strain sapping the sarcasm from her words. Kakashi chuckled dryly. Sakura winced and her whole body jerked up in surprise when a fresh contraction took her. She had completely forgotten about this, the surprise and relief of Kakashi's appearance taking all of her attention.

"Come on, Sakura… Concentrate!" Ino urged. Sakura cracked her eyes open a slit and saw Kakashi turn to look over at Ino.

"How is she doing?" He asked in a professional voice. Sakura could imagine that Ino shrugged sheepishly.

"I don't know. She's really tired and she's lost too much blood." Ino answered absentmindedly. Sakura let out a gasp and let her body go limp as she tried to rest. She jerked up when Ino slapped the inside of her thigh. "No! Sakura keep pushing! Kakashi-sensei, you have to keep her pushing."

"…How?"

"Talk to her." Ino snapped. Kakashi nodded. He looked down at her and Sakura looked up at him expectantly.

"Well," he cleared his throat. "We beat them."

"R-really?"

"Yeah. They weren't very strong and they didn't have a sense of teamwork. They were mostly just thugs, but the leaders were a bit of a hassle. They actually knew how to fight and do jutsus." Kakashi explained, grasping onto the subject with something akin to enthusiasm. Sakura closed her eyes and felt his thumb stroking her hair still.

"So no one died?" She asked.

"Nope. There's a surprising amount of people worried about you, however."

"Go to hell."

"I see you still have your sparkling sense of humor." He remarked dryly. Sakura heard Ino giggle.

"It's one of my best qualities. You said so yourself." Sakura reminded him before she concentrated on pushing.

"True. Very true." Kakashi said, his voice carrying a hint of a smile. Ino exclaimed something but Sakura wasn't really paying attention. Kakashi was. His head whipped over in her direction and his eye looked somewhat terrified. "What?"

"I can see the head, I think." Ino repeated. Kakashi was quiet.

"You think or you know?" He asked slowly. Ino made an indignant noise.

"Well, its round and has some seriously white hair so I'm pretty sure that's the head." Ino retorted. Kakashi lurched to his feet and left Sakura's line of vision. She protested weakly and tried to follow him with her eyes.

"Silver. It's silver hair." He corrected quietly.

"Shut up! Just get her to push and this could be over very fast." Ino ordered loudly. Kakashi was back in front of her face again and Sakura's hand flashed out with more speed than she thought that she was capable of, grabbing onto his vest.

"Don't leave me." She begged desperately. Kakashi's gloved hand came up to grab onto hers.

"I won't, but, Sakura, listen." He said as she began to close her eyes. "You need to push. That is the most important thing right now. Can you do that?" She nodded. He smiled. "Good." He sounded like he was praising her for getting a genjutsu right or doing well on a test. Hm. Once a teacher, always a teacher. There was pain again and she whimpered as she pressed down. There was a sort of wet slapping sound and Ino squealed.

Then, suddenly, it didn't hurt as bad. There was still a lot of pain, but it was as bad. The room was tense and quiet, the only sounds still her pained noises. Kakashi was not looking in her direction and his mask and forehead protector was covering up his face on the side she could see.

"Ino…?" He asked, his voice the only steady thing in the room. Ino stood up quickly, upsetting the stool she was sitting on and it fell back against the wall with a clatter.

"Dammit! Kakashi-sensei, have her keep pushing, she needs to deliver the placenta." Ino said in a rush, her voice sounding close to tears. Sakura tried to get a look at her as she rushed out of the room, leaving the door open in her wake and giving everyone waiting outside full view in.

She saw her friends. Naruto, and Sai were there still, but now there were more. Lee was there, along with Shikamaru, TenTen, and Hinata. Shizune, too. She wondered what they were all looking at with that expression of horror before she realized it was probably her.

"Sakura." Kakashi's voice said, snapping her from her trance. "Push." Sakura nodded feebly and began to do just that. She mewled in pain and she arched her back again. "Okay. You can stop now." He said. Sakura let out a breath of air and slumped down onto the table. "Shizune." She heard him call. There was the sound of feet tapping on the floor and then a shadow passed over her sight.

"Sakura? Can you hear me?" Shizune asked, the light from her chakra casting odd shadows. "Oh my god, look at all this blood..." Shizune mumbled. Sakura felt… well, she felt weird. Like she was forgetting something. She felt her eyes flutter closed. She was probably just delirious. Man, it had better have been worth it…

Her eyes flew back open.

Her baby!

The whole _fucking_ reason she went through this!

She tried to sit up, struggling pathetically like a turtle stuck on its back. A hand once again pressed her back down onto the bed, stopping her from getting up. Sakura began to freak out, fighting against the hand, even if her fighting was more like wild flailing.

"No… I want to see my baby! Where's my baby?" She asked of no one in particular. No one seemed to listen to her. The only thing that assured her that she was actually talking was that the hand holding her down tightened. "Please!" She cried frantically.

"Sakura. Calm down." Kakashi ordered.

"No! Where is my baby?"

Then there was a noise, far off but no less loud, that had Sakura freezing and sending ever hair on her body standing straight up in the air. It ground against her nerves and wormed its way into her heart, sprouting into a distressed sense of urgency that had her struggling harder. The closer it got the harder she fought until it was right outside the doorway. Sakura sat there breathing heavily and staring at the bundle in Ino's arms that was bawling its face off.

Ino looked shaky, and like she had been crying, but she was sporting a huge smile on her face as she walked into the room and placed the baby in Sakura's arms. Sakura looked down at it. The baby was obviously male and had Kakashi's look about him. In fact, he was almost his twin. Anyone who saw him would automatically know who the father is.

Her arms shook from the baby's weight but she wouldn't let anyone take him from her. Kakashi sighed and gently used his hands to help keep her arms steady. He looked down at the red faced little boy and was silent. Sakura could feel herself starting to black out and quickly handed the baby to his father so that she didn't hurt him when she lost consciousness. Kakashi took him awkwardly.

"Name him." Sakura said before she passed out.

--

Sakura thought that she was recovering rather well. She was getting her strength back quickly and she was very happy that she and her baby were alive.

Once she had gotten coherent again, she had asked Ino what the heck had happened and Ino had explained that when he was born, her child wasn't breathing and she needed a space to lay him out on so she ran out. He didn't seem to want to breathe but she got him to start and then he wouldn't stop crying.

Sakura laughed at that because she was right; the boy had some lungs on him. She had insisted that her son stay in the same hospital room as she did and there had been plenty of nights that he had woke her up with a wonderful chorus of screams that practically shattered the windows. Of course, it wasn't as bad as it could be. She was friends with most of the medics or nurses here and they were very helpful and supportive.

It also helped that they wanted to see the child because he was the center of some awfully thick gossip. And he was adorable, in her opinion. Kakashi came in a lot, too. Whenever he wasn't away on a mission or asleep he was in her hospital room either reading or just sitting by the widow looking out. The most he had said to her after the birth was; "His name is Kazuki." Other than that?

Zip.

Sakura giggled as her son looked just outrageously surprised at the fact that he could blow bubbles with his spit and was proceeding to make a mess of his own face with his spittle. She looked out of the corner of her eye and watched Kakashi leaning against the window sill with his infamously annoyingly nasty and bright colored book inches from his nose.

She looked away and gently stuck her finger in Kazuki's grasp. He looked at it before looking around the room again.

"Sakura." Kakashi said. She whirled her head over in his direction quickly. He was still leaning against the window, but now his book was tucked under his crossed arms and he was observing her with his eye.

"Y-yes?" She asked nervously. Kakashi tilted his head to the side and kept looking at her. Sakura fidgeted uncomfortably under his gaze and busied herself with wiping of Kazuki's face with a cloth. He mewled in protest but didn't do much besides that.

"We should get married." He said bluntly. Sakura froze. The room was silent and all that could be heard was Kazuki's gurgling and the monotonous ticking of the clock. Her first reaction was heart stopping joy, but then Sakura felt her ire rise up.

"No." She said angrily. Kakashi just blinked.

"No?"

"No."

"Why not?" He asked, actually having the nerve to sound confused. Sakura growled at him – seriously, she _growled_ – and scowled.

"That was the most unromantic proposal I have ever seen in my life. You didn't even get on your knee or bring me a present or anything." She rattled off, feeling tears coming to her eyes. _Stupid Hormones!_

"What about him?" He asked pointing at their son. Sakura huffed.

"He's not a present, he's a human being." She explained angrily as she ran her fingers through his short hair and turned around to put him back in the little crib that the hospital was letting her borrow.

"Sakura." His voice said, suddenly right behind her. She flinched and tried to hide the tears that were welling up. Kakashi's hand came up and moved some hair out of her face. "Please?" Sakura shook her head and sniffled.

"We've already been over this." She protested weakly, turning to look at him and realizing that his mask was around his neck.

"We have." He agreed. She watched his lips move, the sight of his face still a treat for her.

"We said that we didn't want to have to put each other through this if one of us died."

"No one will die. Yet, anyway." He said, his face getting closer to hers by the second.

"But, what if—"

"Sakura." He interrupted sounding exasperated.

"What?"

"Just say yes." He ordered. Sakura scowled at him and smacked him on the back of the head.

"Fine. I'll marry you." She said, pretending to be snobby about it. She quickly stuck up her pointer finger as he looked up with a small smile on his face. "But only this once, got it?" He chuckled and leaned in to kiss her.

Sakura felt herself melt into him as she wrapped one of her arms around his neck and brought her other hand up to cup the side of his face. His soft lips moved against hers and drew back occasionally for air, but they both had been waiting for this one kiss for around nine-ish months and it felt way better than it normally would. They were both inhaling each others familiar smells and getting reacquainted with the feel of their skin. They only broke apart when Kazuki started to bawl and even then it was highly reluctant.

She twisted around to pick him up and hold him against her while she got a blanket to cover herself up while she fed him. It was still a little uncomfortable, but she was getting used to it. He sucked at her loudly. Sakura glanced at Kakashi out of the corner of her eye and saw that he was back at the window with his mask up and his book out. Her lips quirked up and she giggled as she resituated her son.

It was defiantly worth it.

* * *

**Did you like it?**

**I need to know if you found any errors because they drive me crazy and I need to fix them right away. Tell me what was completely gay and what you liked. Thank you for your time!**

**Review please!**


End file.
